


Ассоциации

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Игра в ассоциации — это возможность раскрыть правду, в которой никто не нуждается. Именно поэтому Спенсер не играет.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Ассоциации

Спенсер ненавидит игру в ассоциации, которая становится частью рабочей рутины команды с тех пор, как Джей-Джей возвращается в ФБР в качестве профайлера. Она во многом все еще мыслит как журналистка, хотя и никогда ею не являлась в полной мере. Как минимум, способ отвлечься, переключить внимание и заставить мыслить себя шире она использует чисто из писательской среды. И подсаживает на это всю команду.

Теперь, заходя в тупик при расследовании дела, вместо мозгового штурма они каждый раз играют в ассоциации.

Спенсер не играет.

В самый первый раз с неловкой улыбкой ссылается на то, что он ходячая энциклопедия и вместо того, чтобы позволить всем расслабиться, собраться с силами и вернуть мозгу необходимую продуктивность, потратит всё их время на объяснение неизвестных слов и понятий. Члены команды окидывают его недоверчивыми взглядами, но Спенсер неплохо поднаторел в искусстве лжи за последние годы, так что все вынуждены смириться и принять его слова на веру.

Лучше так, чем каждый раз бояться испортить всем настроение или теряться в собственных воспоминаниях, слишком болезненно реагируя на совершенно обыденные вещи.

Спенсер знает, что «семья» для него это совсем не «тепло», «поддержка», «забота», «любовь», как для других. _Семья — это отец, собирающий чемодан, рыдающая мать и чувство растерянности и опустошенности._

«Детство» вовсе не «смех», «беззаботность», «розовый велосипед» или «разрисованный забор вредной соседки». _Детство — это разбитые мечты, неоплаченные счета и мамины приступы._

«Дом» давно не значит «безопасность», «уют», «праздники», «традиции» и миллион других хороших сравнений. _Дом — это места преступлений и письмо на столе того, кто был ближе отца, и так же бросил._

«Цветы» отнюдь не «розы», ромашки», «самовлюбленный нарцисс Дерек Морган». _Цветы — молчание, тайны и надгробный камень на могиле Эмили._

«Эмили» с некоторых пор не «семья», «доверие», «киномарафон» и «фисташковое мороженое». _Эмили — это предательство сразу троих людей которым и в которых он верил._

— Рид, ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться? — Дерек пристально заглядывает в глаза, задавая вопрос.

Игра в ассоциации со Спенсером — это никому ненужная правда и сожженные мосты.

— Нужно составить географический профиль. Как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно?

_Спенсер Рид — это обманчивая улыбка и оглушающее молчание о самом важном._


End file.
